


Arcana Swap Prompts!

by BeeTeeDubya14



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arcana Swap (Persona Series), Fortune!Yuuki Mishima, Gen, Hanamura Yosuke-centric, Lovers!Yosuke, M/M, Multi, Persona User Mishima Yuuki, Phantom Thief Mishima Yuuki, Prompt Fic, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: Hey, y'all. I'm taking prompts here for Arcana Swap fics here, so if you wanna drop by, feel free!Rules are in Chapter 1, so read them before anything else with this fic!REQUESTS ARE CURRENTLY: CLOSED!
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Original Female Character(s), Ichijo Kou/Nagase Daisuke
Comments: 27
Kudos: 8





	1. THE RULES OF THE ROAD

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comic Book Duo Shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711613) by [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489). 
  * Inspired by [Runaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866015) by [deej_nicolson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deej_nicolson/pseuds/deej_nicolson). 



Here are the rules you must obey when submitting prompts:

  * Leave requests on Chapter 1 and Chapter 1 alone.
  * I'll try to follow your request, but I cannot make promises as to how well I follow it.
  * You may use almost any character from the original versions of Persona 4 and 5. 
    * Original Versions means no characters exclusive to Royal or Golden (ex. no Marie, Kasumi, Maruki). This may change later, but no promises! 
      * UPDATE 2/4/2021: I haven't done Ayane's Social Link, so please don't request her for now, either.
  * You can request characters who canonically don’t have an Arcana (ex. Shiho, Mitsuo, et cetera), though I may give them an original Arcana instead of your chosen Arcana.
  * Your request style should be something like this (don’t request canonical Arcana-Character pairings, please; I’ll think you’re trolling and delete your comment): 
    * _Hi! Would you mind doing Yosuke for the Magician Arcana, please?_
  * You may _suggest_ ships, but I cannot make promises that they will be done. Say something like: 
    * _If you could include Kou x Daisuke, that would be really nice._
  * DO NOT SUGGEST ANY NASTY SHIPS (ex. Underage x Adult, Incest, et cetera). I _will_ delete your comment and not take your request.
  * For now, I’m not gonna re-age characters, though this may change. Even if it does, I’m not shipping characters who originally are far different in age (ex. Kawakami x Akira).



  * UPDATE 2/1/2021: When referring to the the role of Akira Kurusu in canon!P5, please use the World Arcana. I think of Igor as the Fool in P5. Also, if you request any Persona 4 characters for the Fool or Judgement Arcana (Yu is the Fool, as usual), be prepared for a more unusual/unique story than most, since those are canonically represented by groups of people.




	2. Going Wilde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is for BetterOffAlone, who writes the fic Shadows of Paris (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589673) with me! Even if you're not a Miraculous Ladybug fan as well as one of Persona, you may like it, so please give it a shot!
> 
> Featuring: Fortune!Yuuki, World!Makoto (World = Protagonist for Persona 5), Lovers!Haru, Magician!Ryuji and Chariot!Morgana

It all started when Yuuki Mishima was accidentally caught up with the team in a Mementos trip. 

He’d been walking along the streets of Shibuya when he’d seen Makoto Orokana - the girl he knew to be a member of the Phantom Thieves practically since they changed Kamoshida’s heart and saved him from expulsion - Morgana Kazama, and Haru Okumura (oh, and was that some kind of… giant lizard?) standing around in an alley nearby. He’d gone over to say hi and had promptly been caught up in the reality switch. Wondering where everyone had abruptly disappeared to, he’d wandered around the “abandoned” streets of Shibuya for a good while before entering the subway to go back home.

Seeing the decrepit, blood-red area of Mementos was quite a shock for him, but he began progressing through it regardless; had to get home to his mother and father sooner or later.

What he hadn’t known is that the Phantom Thieves were not too far ahead. Having changed Nakanohara’s heart, they’d moved onto their next target - Katsuo Akiyama, a young man their age who’d been belittling and bullying Yuuki for a while now.

Eventually, Yuuki had run into the Phantom Thieves - almost in more senses than one, as the Dragonmobile (boy, was Ryu turning into the draconic car a shock for Blanche, Natural and Queen) had literally screeched to a halt in front of the young black-haired boy, making the boy faint out of fear. By the time he’d woken up, he was safely in the Dragonmobile, with Queen driving and the other two watching over Yuuki until he woke up.

Queen had been worrying for Yuuki since long before she’d started her Confidant with him. The Wheel of Fortune, according to her research, regarded matters of dealing with fate, luck and opportunity. From the time she’d known him and Kamoshida, she’d heard a lot of talk about inevitability, from Kamoshida’s threats of expulsion to the berating she’d undergone from countless foster parents for doing the right thing. 

_Frankly,_ she thought to herself, _all that talk was and is a load of bullshit._

Regardless, she didn’t know if Yuuki had the confidence to think the same way and defy his fate - especially after all the trouble he’d gone through at the hand of countless bullies and Kamoshida.

Her train of thought was interrupted as Yuuki woke up. He was initially freaked out to see the imposing figures that made up the team, but after they explained everything to him, he requested to tag along for a little while, promising to keep everything he saw secret and stay out of trouble when commanded.

Begrudgingly, the team agreed to let Yuuki stick around as long as he kept his word about things. Not long after, the group came across the pocket dimension leading to a Shadow Self. Assuming it was that of Akiyama’s Shadow Self, the team jumped in, only to find the Shadow Selves of Hiraku and Toshiko Mishima instead.

When Yuuki told the Phantom Thieves who the Shadow Selves were - how they had disapproved of Yuuki’s dreams of working in the technology field, how they’d rejected him for his homosexuality, how they’d been in full support of Kamoshida’s “training” and how they only stopped hitting him when Kamoshida started - they came to a quick consensus that these two needed their hearts changed.

“Don’t bother…” Yuuki had said. “Even if you make them stop supporting… _violence_ , if you will-”

“It’s abuse, Mishima-kun, and you know it!” Blanche told him.

“Even if it is, they won’t change about my future - they want me to get a high-paying job as a doctor, lawyer or something like that. There’s not really much that can be done there…”

“And that’s what _you_ wanna do with your life?” Ryu asked, making Yuuki stop in his tracks. 

“...no, but-”

“Then don’t do it!” Natural shut him down. “ _You_ and _only you_ get to decide your future!”

“Hah… easier said than done…”

“What, does that make it not worth fighting for?” Queen scoffed.

“Of course not!” Yuuki cried out, gathering the attention of his parents’ Shadow Selves. Snarling at the Phantom Thieves (somehow recognizing them as the ones who made Kamoshida give up and confess) and their son, they transformed into a duo of Foolish Monks and charged.

Immediately rushing in, the team protected the powerless boy from the Shadow Mishimas by blocking them with their weapons.

_You see their resolve, don’t you?_

Yuuki had been about to question who had spoken when a nasty pain seared through his head. Clutching his cranium, he sank to his knees.

_There is no fated path for those with wills like yours and mine… and you’d like to make your own, right? Then let us form a contract…_

A pair of shades with golden hinges appeared on his face, and he gave a cry of pain. Queen, Ryu, Blanche and Natural - as well as the Foolish Monks - stopped to watch Yuuki.

_I am thou, and thou art I… it is time to defy this supposed ‘fate’ the perpetrators of evil propagate… are you ready?_

“I’ve always been waiting…” Yuuki mumbled, before ripping off his glasses. In a burst of blue flame, a fabulous-looking giant humanoid with short yet flowing hair and a painting frame tucked beneath his arm appeared. 

“Let’s go, **Wilde**!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...characters of the Fortune Arcana are usually individuals who attempt to seize their own destiny in spite of fate and are typically involved with making important choices and decisions in response to what life throws at them."


	3. Mr. Too-Popular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is for "piepanda". I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Featuring: Lovers!Yosuke, Fool!Rise, Magician!Yu, Chariot!Kanji, Star!Naoto, Priestess!Chie, & Emperor!Teddie.

“So the kidnapper got Yosuke, huh?” Rise said seriously. 

“It’s real likely,” Teddie reported, his Southern American accent coming out strongly, “his folks reported him missing. Although if you don’t mind me stating something I noticed that worried me…”

“What’d you notice?” Kanji asked. “We can take it, kid.”

“The Hanamuras only noticed he’d been gone since yesterday when I brought the fact he was gone up. From the way they talked ‘bout it, I sorta reckoned that it implied something… though I’m not all that sure as t’what.”

“Go on, Teddie,” Chie nodded along. 

“I reckon Yosuke probably has some after-hours business sorta thing he does on his lonesome,” Teddie elucidated. “They prolly know about whatever it is, and they don’t seem t’care all that much about it. Either it’s not all that serious, or it _is_ bad and they jus’ don’t give a hoot.”

“Junes _has_ gotten pretty popular in Inaba, even in spite of the protests of the locally-owned businesses,” Rise slowly nodded. “Perhaps they’re making him do something he doesn’t want to in order to help the business?”

“Only one way to find out!” Kanji declared loudly, the rest of the Investigation Team shushing him immediately. Regardless, the team entered the TV with the item for their accipitrine ally Naoto; surely with the help of Yosuke’s forgotten wallet they could track him down!

* * *

After a lot of fighting in the horrid giant megamart that was Yosuke’s Dungeon, they came to the final floor. _Manager’s Office_ was emblazoned on the final set of the doors, and as they opened said doors, they found the real Yosuke being forced to back up slowly by his Shadow Self.

“Yosuke!” Rise called out, her lance at the ready.

“ **And who are you guys?** ” Shadow Yosuke - dressed in an ill-fitting dark green business suit - snarled. “ **You got more problems for me, too?** ”

“Problems, you say?” Chie asked. “What kind of problems?”

“ **Isn’t it obvious?** ” Shadow Yosuke chuckled. “ **It’s a big responsibility ol’ Mom and Dad are heaping on me, being the Junes Prince. Everyone either hates me to pieces because I’m running their family out of business or sucks up to me in the hopes they’ll get a good discount or some bullshit like that.** ”

“Can’t you talk to your parents about this?” Yu asked. “Surely they would understand!”

“ **That’s the problem with this guy,** ” Shadow Yosuke laughed, pointing a thumb in the direction of the real Yosuke, “ **Those two have been pleased with the revenue they and Junes are making here, and they wouldn’t care about any complaints I could bring up, since those things are making them money.** ”

“Stop, please!” Yosuke cried out. “You don’t know anything about me _or_ my parents!”

Shadow Yosuke looked back to his counterpart and smirked. “ **Oh, but I** **_do_** **… after all, you are me, and I am you.** ”

“Lies!” the real Yosuke shouted desperately. “It’s all lies!”

“Don’t you do it!” Teddie cried out. “Don’t say i-”

“You’re not me!” Yosuke shouted to the heavens. “You’re _nothing_ like me!”

Releasing a haunting cackle into the air, Shadow Yosuke transformed into a giant, purple wispy figure swinging around spiked wrecking balls. Summoning their Personas, Rise and her squad rushed into battle.

Eventually, Shadow Yosuke released a dark purple wave that pushed everyone back. It didn’t harm them directly, so they started on the offense again only for Shadow Yosuke to dodge or deflect every attack they threw and counterattack with more dark purple blast.

“Damn it all!” Kanji growled, him and his Persona tired out. “Why can’t we hit this bastard?”

“I think that first purple wave did something to us,” Chie pondered, “Yosuke’s Shadow keeps pushing people away, so…”

“So what’re we gonna do about it?” Teddie asked. “Are we just gonna lose or somethin’?”

“Naoto!” Rise called out to the falconesque female protecting Yosuke, “Take Yosuke and escape!”

“What? No!” Naoto gawked, almost affronted. “I will _not_ just fly out of here and leave you all to die!”  
After this, there was a rather interesting and unpleasant sequence of events involving Naoto defeating Shadow Yosuke, another fight against _Naoto_ of all people’s Shadow Self and both her and Yosuke awakening to their Personas - Naoto receiving [Vajrayogini](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vajrayogini) and Yosuke receiving [Hanzō](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hattori_Hanz%C5%8D) \- that culminated with the group left the Inaba Megamart with a tired Yosuke in tow.

* * *

_A while after Yosuke fully healed…_

“So, uh… I think you’re really cool, Hanamura-senpai,” the girl who had walked up to Rise and Yosuke in the middle of a conversation during lunch said awkwardly, “C-could we hang out sometime? N-nothing romantic or anything - just as friends - but I’m hoping you’ll be okay with it!”

“It sounds nice…” Yosuke said softly, “but I have some personal stuff I need to deal with before I can deal with that.”

“O-oh… is it okay for you to tell me what that is?” the girl asked.

“You know my family’s super-popular around here,” Yosuke admitted, “and there are a lot of people who are trying to suck up to me, hoping for favors and stuff…”

“...”

“I’m not saying you’re one of those people, uh…?”

“Arima Megumi,” the girl introduced herself, “though you’re more than welcome to call me Megumi if you feel comfortable enough.”

“Not yet, Arima. Anyways, I don’t know if I can trust your intentions yet, and I need to spend some time learning how to figure out what people are thinking.”

“...I’m sorry, Hanamura,” Arima confessed, “My friend wanted me to get on your good side, and she told me it would be chill. I should have taken your feelings into account…”

“Why’d you agree?” Rise asked cautiously.

“Sakiko is… rather stubborn,” Arima admitted. “I don’t have any other friends other than her, though…”

“Well, you’ve got me now,” Yosuke told her. “I think this is something I could do. Would you like my help in talking to this Sakiko girl?”

“You’d do that, Hanamura-senpai?” Arima’s eyebrows shot up. “Thank you!”

Rise smiled as Yosuke and Arima began talking. It would be good for Yosuke to have bonds with others that he could control to a degree.

_Thou art I… And I am thou… Thou hast established a new bond…_

_It brings thee closer to the truth…_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Lovers Arcana…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A commonality among individuals of the Lovers Arcana is their popularity, cheerfulness, and their emphasis on social interaction. Lovers characters are almost always the "popular" ones, if not, then they are the "spirited" ones." 
> 
> I really liked writing Teddie in this one. He's an American transfer student and a second-year like Rise & Yu (Kanji and Chie are third-years, and Fortune!Yukiko... that may be discussed some other day...)


End file.
